Without You
by Jori Lynn
Summary: Puck feels he is responsible for Sabrina's disappearance. How can he deal with the guilt? What will the falmily's reactions be? What will happen to Sabrina? Click to find out. You know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hi, I hope you'll like this, but in order to understand this it takes place during book 7 right after the part where the Scarlet hand and dragons were attacking and stuff. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series, because if I did I'd probably be cooler than I am now.**_

_Sabrina was firing the water cannons at the dragons, and I had to admit, she was doing a pretty good job. That is, until she stopped firing. I yelled to her over the noise of the fight, "Why aren't you firing?"_

"_It's out of water!" she explained. She must have broke it! Why did she have to ruin it?_

"_You broke it!" I said as I took the water cannon from her hands. The once strong water pressure was now just a trickle. Frustrated, I threw the cannon around in anger. The nozzle hit Sabrina in the back, and then everything happened in slow motion. The force thrust her off the high platform. She began falling toward the cold, unforgiving ground. Her beautiful hair whirled in the wind as she approached the ground quicker. In the same second I used my wings to try to fly and catch her. I was too late. I held Sabrina in my arms. She was dead…_

"AH!" I found myself lying on my trampoline in the Old Lady's house. _Calm down, Puck it was just a dream,_ I thought. I can't believe I almost killed Sabrina. _I _was the one who pushed her off the tower. It's ironic how one of my pranks actually saved her. I shouldn't care, I'm Puck, the Trickster King. I'm a _villain. _Now why do I care so much about Sabrina? And why am I getting older? Sabrina has something about her, I really don't know what, but I actually want her to like me. I can't let anyone know either, because I'm the Trickster King, so I naturally save my best tricks and pranks if I want someone to notice my awesome trickster-ness. I lied back on my trampoline looking at the sky. Why can't I live without her?

* * *

I woke up to the snoring of Daphne. I still couldn't believe the night before we were able to defeat a whole army from Scarlet Hand, and I played a role in that. Using the magic mirrors as portals we were all able to be in Granny Relda's house to sleep. We all stayed at Fort Charming during the day to help the war efforts. I still can't believe that we're in the middle of a war that the rest of the world is oblivious to. The part I'm most scared about is that everything will turn out like the future that I visited.

"Lieblings! Wake up, we're going to Fort Charming to bring some more equipment from the Hall of Wonders." Granny Relda said. Knowing that Daphne probably would've slept through Granny Relda's wakeup call, I lightly shook her, waking her up. We walked downstairs and ate something that looked like a purple pinapple and some green oatmeal. Daphne happily ate all of hers while I swirled the oatmeal around with my spoon. Daphne was getting seconds so I decided to try to find something eatible for me. Then, Puck strolled into the kitchen casually.

" I think I have what your looking for." Puck said as he tossed me a red apple. I caught it quickly and then inspected it. It was strange for Puck to be nice, with him, the apple could have been poisoned. "You don't trust me," he said with mock hurt."And to think I went out of my way to make you happy." I was hungry since I didn't eat dinner last night so I took a cautious bite of the apple. The apple tasted good, not too sour, but not overly sweet either. I heard Daphne gasp.

"Sabrina your hair! And tounge!" Daphne yelled. I ran to the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. There I was with icy blue hair and a greenish toune. "PUCK! You are _so _going to pay fairy-boy!" I was angry. I was more than angry. Why did he get me to trust him just so he could prank me? And last night I even spent extra time trying to make my hair look nice. He just agitates me so much!

"I'm going to be at Fort Charming!" I shouted as I ran upstairs toward the Hall of Wonders. I just wanted to get outside of the house and forget about Puck.

"Starfish, what's with the hair? Wait, don't tell me, Puck?" Mirror said as I entered the mirror. " Yeah. Mirror, could you get me to the Hotel of Wonders as quickly as possible, please?" I replied. We took the trolley down the hallway quicker than usually. When I finally got to Fort Charming I couldn't believe what was happening. The Scarlet Hand was attacking.

**_Well, how did you_ _like it? Thanks for reading, and please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Thanks so much to you reviewers! You guys rock! Well, I tried to post this as quick as possible so here it is. Enjoy...**

"Puck, go apologize to Sabrina that was a very rude thing to do. After the war Sabrina may go home with her father if she chooses, so make the most of the time you have with her." The old lady lectured to me. I decided it wasn't such a bad thing to make fun her hair so I decided to follow Sabrina.

"Well, I'm not going because you asked, I'm going because I'm practicing glop grenade aim with Sabrina as my target!" I said as flew to the Hall of Wonders. I heard the Old Lady say as I flew away, "He'll learn someday." I got into the Hall of Wonders pretty quick because I was eager to catch up with Sabrina. When I was in Mirror wasn't there so I assumed Sabrina took the trolley. It was nice flying through the empty hallway because I could go full speed without worrying about crashing into anything or avoiding anyone. The Hotel of Wonders was close ahead so I swooped down and flew through it. I finally excited that magic mirror to get to Fort Charming.

I didn't expect what I saw next.

* * *

_37 minutes ago in Sabrina's POV_

When I got out of the mirror I saw that the house that Charming had was in ruins. I ran outside and saw it. The Scarlet Hand was attacking. I saw out army and we were clearly out numbered. _I need to find a weapon_I thought. Quickly, I grabbed what looked like a make-shift spear. I scanned the battle to see if there was anyone I could easily take on. I didn't know how I'd beat an everafter, especially since I didn't even have anything magic.

Then I heard a small voice in my head saying, _we're Grimms, this is what we do._I knew it was either fight now or die just standing behind the house that was barely standing. I looked around again and I saw Uncle Jake! He was keeling beside Briar Rose's grave. I had to save him. I rushed into the chaos with my meager weapon and hoped for the best.

"UNCLE JAKE!" I called trying to be heard over the noise.

"'Brina, you've got to leave, this is very dangerous." Serious worry was evident in his usually playful voice.

" I'm not leaving without you!" I said back.

" But I can't leave…" He said looking at where Briar's name was marked.

" Briar would've wanted you live, Uncle Jake. She loved you and wouldn't have wanted you die like this."

"Okay, 'Brina, but take this." he handed me something that looked like an icicle. " Point Jack Frost's icicle at someone and they can't move for a few minutes. But be careful about how much you use it, because it needs about a minute to recharge after every shot. "

"Thanks Uncle Jake. " I said with a little more confidence. Then a little angry troll approached me muttering something like "... the Master will be pleased... ". He was quite ugly with a long gray beard that had bugs crawling it, and a mouth with yellow and chipped teeth. The little troll tightly clenched a small, but sharp sword. He tried hitting me with it, but I took my spear to block the attack. With my other hand I used Jack Frost's icicle to freeze him in place. The troll just froze in place like a my haste to get away I ran into what I thought was a big pole. Then I realized I just ran into an oger.

He was just as ugly as the troll thing, but his size couldn't compare. He was easily eight and a half feet tall, and he loomed above my head. The ugly ogre yanked the spear from my hand and cracked it in half. I tried the icicle but it was recharging. Drat! Before I knew it I was being grabbed my the massive hand. The world flashed by me as I was shoved into a dirty sack. "LET ME-"I began but was cut short by being knocked out. My world became blackness.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. If you liked it or not, it always helps when anyone reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all, thanks sooooo much to my reviewers! I tried to get this up as quick as possible so it isn't as long as I originaly planned it to be. Also I don't have much of Puck's POV but I pinky-swear promise that as soon as the plot really starts theres going to be more Puck-ness.**

Puck's POV

This was not good. Not good at all. Sabrina had to be out here somewhere, but she didn't stand a chance against a Scarlet Hand Army. I mean she's a good fighter and can take on some villains, but she probably wouldn't still be alive if it wasn't for me. I looked around and held my sword tightly. I hovered desperately trying to find Sabrina. If I didn't prank her in the first place she wouldn't have ran off and none of this would've happened. Then I saw Sabrina. She was trying to fight off an ogre! I got there as fast as my wings would fly, but it was too late. Sabrina was already being shoved into a big sack.

"Ogre! Stop, you've messed with the Trickster King!" I said with my usual tone. I hope my worry didn't show through my voice. The ogre attempted to grab me but I jabbed his hand with my sword. I was going to transform into a lion , but my plans were interrupted when the ogre took some sparkly green powder from his pocket and sprinkled it on me. All of a sudden I felt really tired. The ogre threw me in the sack with Sabrina, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up my head was throbbing and I felt freezing cold. I ran my hand along my head and felt warm, sticky blood. _Where am I?_I thought. My vision was blurry, still adjusting to the new light, but it looked like I was outside. I looked around and saw that I was lying on frozen ice in an Arctic tundra. I saw mountains in the horizon, and then a realization hit me. It looked exactly like room of the Mirror where Daphne and I practiced escape training! I heard a quiet murmur of voices behind me.

"I think she's waking up!" said a high voice called to with an Irish accent. " Go get the master!" another voice said. I heard foot steps walking away. I turned around and saw three leprechauns sitting around a card table playing what looked like poker. Most people would this would be completely unrealistic, but for me, leprechauns playing poker in the Artic that was inside a magic mirror was completely normal. "Come with us. " A little leprechaun commanded me.

"Why should I?" I retorted. I was tired of being told what to do. I felt Jack Frost's icicle in my pants pocket and aimed in at the closest leprechaun. I ran at full speed and followed the foot steps of the leprechaun that left to get 'the Master'. I looked back and saw that the leprechauns were at a loss for what to do for a second, but the other two other quickly decided to follow me. A leprechaun threw what looked like a gold coin at living in Ferryport Landing I knew things were not always like they seemed. The coin blinked red a few times and made a ticking sound. It was a bomb! I darted away from the exploding coin just before it went off with a loud "KAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOM!" Sparks flew everywhere, but I knew I had to get out of here as quickly as possible. Finally, I got to the door and shoved it open. At the other side waited Mirror.

"Mirror! You have to help! Some Scarlet Hand creeps broke into the Mirror!" I cried out.

"Starfish, do you think I would be foolish enough to allow someone to break in? I _let _them in." Mirror said with a slight grin.

"What, Why?" I stuttered in shock.

" I let them in because they work for me. I'm the Master."

" How could you? We trusted you! You caused all so many people so much pain! You took my parents away from Daphne and me! I really hate you!" I screamed. I've never felt more anger and rage in my entire life. He caused my parents to be taken. It was his fault that me and Daphne were passed from maniac to maciac forcing me to leave my childhood behind and grow up. Everything bad for the last two years was his fault.

"Well come along, Starfish. "

"Don't call me that. " I spat out. He betrayed me, and I wanted nothing to do with him.

" Oh, and by the way, I'd like Jack Frost's icicle. Don't make say the overused 'or else'."

"What if I don't want to give it to you? " I said trying to buy some time for the icicle to recharge.

" Or else I get the ogres. " As if on cue five ogres stepped out from a door on the left. One of the ogres stepped behind me and grabbed my arms. While I couldn't move my arms Mirror too Jack Frost Icicle from my pocket. He had to take everything I had!

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To a certain fairy boy that was wondering about you. " Mirror said with an evil smirk. Puck! He was thinking of me. As much as it hurt me to think this, but he was becoming my last hope. My situation was looking pretty grimm (**AN:_ No pun intended!) _**because, first off the Scarlet Hand wanted all the Grimms dead. And on top of that, I was caught in Scarlet Hand teritory. I was led a little hbit more down the hallway to a rustic, wooden door. Mirror walked in, and I followed with my entourage of ogres. When I first stepped in I noticed I was in a log cabin. Even more peculiar was that there was three of everything. Three chairs, three beds, and three bowls were arranged in the tiny cabin. It looked like an exact replica of the cabin from 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'!" Then I saw some one sitting on one of the three couches. It was Puck.

**AN: I was going to make this one longer but it already got to 1,035 words, so I thought I would save it for another chapter. I'm really excited about what's going to happen next but it's hard finding some time in my busy schedule. Oh, and as a side note I'm in the play, Alice in Wonderland and my part is the Queen of Hearts, so I couldn't help thinking of Mayor Hear! Also, if anyone can think of some fairy tale monsters that haven't been used in the series could you please PM, because I think I'm letting ogres get overused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome to chapter four! This took _way _longer than I expected, due to the fact that I had computer privileges taken away. I have to thank everyone that reviewed! You guys are now officially amazing! (Not that you weren't before!) :-) I think I'm going to go back and correct some previous chapters within the week, because they're in need of some desperate revision. Without any further ado, I present chapter 4...**

_Earlier in Puck's POV (while Sabrina was stilled knocked out)_

"Ah, Puck. I really should thank you. You just make things so easy for me." Mirror said.

"Where's Sabrina?" I demanded. Anger swelled inside me and I wanted answers. I wasn't going to just sit here and not do anything.

"You'll find out if you behave like a good little fairy-boy. You do know how fragile humans can be, compared to everafters..." He let the last sentence dangle like a threat. Before I could respond, he walked out the door looking a little too smug.

_25 Minutes Later PPOV_

I sat on one of the three couches doing two things I usually try to avoid. Thinking and feeling guilty. First of all, I needed to think of a plan. This was alot harder because the dust that knocked me out temporarily, takes away my magic abilities. No flying, no shape-shifting, no minions. I was also completely alone. Then, remembering Sabrina, guilt flooded over me. I started this mess, and I had to somehow find a way to end all of this. And most importantly, make sure Sabrina and I get out alive. Then, the door opened suddenly and Sabrina walked in with Mirror and the ogres. I watched Sabrina trying to fight an oger's grip. I was so relieved to see that Sabrina was mostly okay compared to what could have happened.

"Sabrina!" I called to her.

"Puck, I'm so glad you're okay." she said back to me.

a"How cute, young love. Too bad I may just have to ruin it." Before I could say that we're not in love, he took something from an oger's sheath. I froze when I saw what it was. It was the Excalibur sword! He swiftly put the deadly sword to Sabrina's neck, and I watched her clear blue eyes widen with fear.

"Leave her alone!" I said trying to get my voice to sound brave and authouritive through my worry.

"You wouldn't want to tempt me to do something that can't be undone. But there is something you might be able to do to stop Sabrina from coming to an unfortinate end. " Right then, I wanted to call Mirror a few names that the Old Lady wouldn't be proud to hear me say. I couldn't believe what was happening. I knew I had to do something, anything, to save Sabrina or this would end up like my nightmare.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice filled with hatrid.

"For you to join the Scarlet Hand. " He said with a look of satsifaction on his face. " You see, Sabrina lives so you get what you want. Of course she'll have to stay here to make sure you don't run off. It's really a perfect plan. You have the Grimms' trust except you're also an everafter, and you'll work for me because I have Sabrina."

I said the only thing I could say. "Yes."

**AN: I tried to have Puck and Sabrina stay in character and hopefuly I did okay. I know that they usually aren't that affectionate, but try to imangine it like this: your best friend/crush is captured, and you're not sure if they're even alive. So I thought Sabrina and Puck would give the fighting a rest for a little bit. He ****_is _saving her life and all. Which brings me to my next point. I think on almost any conditions Sabrina is very independent, confident, and doesn't need someone to save her, but when you have a giant sword to your neck, your confidence kind of melts away. This chapter took a lot of research and now I know what a sheath is now! It's like a thing that you keep your sword in. I'm going to update this hopefully within the week (I feel bad for leaving a cliff hanger and not updating for quite a while!). So do you have any suggestions, comments, favorite parts, of least favorite parts? Then tell me in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Judging by the reviews I got you guys were . I just hope it was a good shocked. I want to give a shout out to Lara D. , LaDaDeLaDa, and FrankandJoe3 who reviewed. Check out their stories if you get a chance. They're both really good! Here's chapter 5...**

Sabrina's POV

A rush of emotions overwhelmed me as I watched the scene unfold, but the strongest feeling was being helpless. Everything changed too quickly, but I knew I had to be strong and control my emotions. I understood why Snow White did self defence. She was tired of having to have someone rescue her and be the damsel in distress. I sighed as I relized I was the damsel in distress. I also felt guilt. Why did I have to be stupid enough to just run off? Puck risked his life for me before, and now it was happening again.

I couldn't let Puck be a part of the Scarlet Hand, I thought. It wouldn' t only hurt him, but my family would end up being betrayed and kidnapped like me eventually. Not only my family, but all the everafters on the 'good' side would be at a big disadvantage. That could even mean losing the war, and having everafters take over the world. I shuddered at the thought. Or I might have shuddered from the sword at my neck. I gathered all my stregnth, and said, "Puck, no. It isn't worth it." Part of me wanted him to agree while another part hoped I could live to see another day. My eyes remained tearless as I thought about what could happen.

"Sabrina, I'm not going to just leave you here. I won't let anything happen to you." He told me. Then he talked to Mirror. "How will I know that you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"I'll let you see her once a week. Don't you see it's all fair?" He mocked. If looks could kill, Mirror would've been dead twice. "And I have ways of knowing that you'll keep your deal." For some reason I didn't doubt that. Mirror put the sword away from my neck and I saw Puck relax visably. "Time to say goodbye." I glanced over at Puck and right then we had an unspoken conversation just by looking into each other's eyes. I was tired of being strong, and holding everything in. I ran to Puck and we huged. In this one moment it seemed as if I was completely safe in Puck's embrace. We broke apart, and he followed Mirror and his servants while I stayed. The door slammed and I heard the click of 10 locks.

I couln't believe this was really happening. Just this morning I was having breakfast at my house and complaing about unnaturally colored food. Now I was trapped in a mirror. At least I would have a story to tell my childen if I ever made it out of this . Then, I worried about my family. What would happen to them? Did they go to Fort Charming? Are they safe?

Daphne's POV (Right after Puck chased after Sabrina)

"Do you think Puck and Sabrina will make up?" I asked.

"They always do. Even though they don't show it." Granny Relda said with a slight smile.

" I can't wait to get to Fort Charming! Uncle Jake said he's let me borrow a few magic objects." I said proudly. Then I saw my dad.

"You are _not _going to be playing with magic objects. You're way too young!" my dad commanded me. I was not too young! I was sick and tired of people treating me like a baby! Granny Relda shot him a disapproving glance when she thought I wasn't looking. At least that made me feel a little bit better. My mom came down soon after, then Mr. Canis followed by Red. I really hoped that Red and I could be friends. I've always wanted a best friend (Sabrina or Puck doesn't count) that I could have sleep overs, have fashion shows, and do each others hair. Right now, Red was still shy, but she was warming up to us.

Everything was perfectly peaceful, but then we heard a banging on the door. "I'll go see what it is." my dad said as he made his way to the door. "It's Jake!" We undid the locks and Uncle Jake rushed in out of breath. I was completely shocked. "Jake, why didn't you use the Mirror? What's going on?"

" I'll explain later about that. The Scarlet Hand attacked Fort Charming this morning when no one was prepared. Sabrina and Puck were there." A chorus of gasps circled the room. I felt completely frozen in place.

"You saw Sabrina and didn't bring her back? How could you!" my dad erupted.

"Henry!" said my mom. I couldn't bear this. I walked over to the couch and held Elvis tightly hoping I could just wakeup and this would all be over. Nothing felt real. All I could feel was numbness.

"What else did you see?" Granny said.

"Lots of Scarlet Hand everafters going into Charming's house. I think it had something to do with the Mirror, so I made a run for it." Uncle Jake's voice was barely audible. I heard adults talk about locking the mirror in the closet it couldn't let people in, but wouldn't destroy it either. I held Elvis tighty, praying that everything would be alright.

**AN: I'm sorry to leave thing on such a _Grimm (_hehe.. grim, grimm_) _note. So I got this up within one day of my last update, woo-hoo! This chapter was a little depressing to write, but I promise things will get happier. This was also my second longest chapter, and it took the shortest to write. At the 'good-bye' scene with Puck and Sabrina, I didn't think it really was the right time for a kiss, so I thought a hug would be o.k. I appreciate all reviews even if they just say, "I liked it." It's really motivating and it makes my day, so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back! I've recovered from a major case of writers' block, and I'm pumped up and ready to write. It does get a little fluffy, but a good story needs a little fluff in my opinion. Hope you like it...**

Pucks's POV

It felt like I left a piece of my heart with Sabrina. I was walking away from her not knowing what could happen now that we were in the hands' of the enemy. I knew Sabrina could hold her own and defend herself, but I couldn't help wanting to be right next to her. I was able to fly again, so that relaxed me a little. Flying always put me at ease, but I still was on high-alert. I found out that my mission was to try to find where Fort Charming survivors were at. I didn't want to become a traitor, but what other choice did I have? I could run away and try to rescue Sabrina, but I felt like something was watching me wherever I went.

I was flying through the forest trying to look like I was searching when all of a sudden I heard a faint noise from behind me. I turned around only to see twilight falling on Ferryport Landing. I tried to think it was just a squirrel or another small animal, but this reassured my idea of having someone watching me. I tensed up and flew above the treetops. I flew a little longer, but soon the stars were shining and it was too dark to see in front of me. I made my way back to Mayor Heart's Mansion, which was the Scarlet Hand headquarters for the time being. The guards and other members must have been notified of me joing so I got in without a problem. There were tons of tents set up in the yard like an Army camp. I found a tent in a secluded area and hoped for sleep to take me, but I wasn't that lucky. I didn't sleep that night. I only thought of one person in my sleepless dreams.

Sabrina

I was pacing in the loft/bedroom of the little replica cabin when something caught my eye. There was a girl who was a complete mess with raggedy cloths and blue at the tips of her hair... wait, that was me! I realized I was staring at myself in a mirror (ironic isn't it?). My hair was returning to its normal blond color, but the icy blue color remained in a streak in the front and at the tips. It actually looked kind of cool. What made it hard to recognize myself was my face. An area above my right eye was bruised and bloody (probably from being knocked out) and my face was covered with dirt and bruises. I didn't care much for the outfit I was wearing, but it was stained and tore enough to be thrown out. All in all, I was a mess.

I looked around the room for about the hundreth time trying to find a way to escape. I already checked that the windows were all locked. The glass was also too thick to break. After checking the windows I searched the kitchen for knives, rolling pins, pans, ect. with no results. Even if I could find a way to break out I had this weird feeling that I was being watched. Just little things like a noises and shadow led to this creepy feeling that I can't really explain.

To say I really missed Puck was an understatement. Ever since I came to Ferryport Landing we've been together through everything. Now I realized I needed him. I hope he needed me too. Then a great idea hit me. I knew how I could communicate with Puck.

Daphne

I wiped a final tear from my face. Crying wouldn't get me anywhere. I had to act like an adult and prove I wasn't too young to be helpful. First, I needed a way to help Puck and Sabrina. There was no way they could be dead. I couldn't even fathom it. Either they would be home soon or they needed some help. _Think like a detective. _I needed magic and a plan. I'm a Grimm, and if there's something we have a lot of, then it's magic objects. My family can think up a plan that can't fail. There was hope. Sometimes, hope is the only thing you have.

**AN: I wanted to say some things on my writing to-do list. 1) Have an update of this story every week. 2) Start another ongoing story about adult Puck and Sabrina that will be updated every other week. 3) This is my favorite: do fan drawings! While I was on my extensive break I started drawing non-stop! I _really_ want to draw a manga style online graphic novel. Please tell me what you guys think of that idea in a reveiw or PM. Also, I appreciate reviews so much! I'm a new writer and I need to know what I'm doing right (write, right, hehe!) and what needs some work. Also thanks to those who keep on reading and reviewing, you mean so much, and this story wouldn't be this far _without you _(hehe, that's the name of the story!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the extensive delay! I really wanted to write this chapter, but it kept getting put off more and more and more... better late than never, I guess. I really want to thank you for keep on reading this, reviewing, etc. It means so much to me, thanks! :)**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _Sisters Grimm_. Actually, I don't own any book series. But, you already knew that.

Sabrina's POV

I groggily stumbled down the loft stairs to get to the cabin's main floor in the quiet morning. It was eerily quiet here. Not one bird chirped, no mice scattered (I was glad about that!) and there wasn't anyone here but me. I didn't even have that weird 'being stalked' feeling. My stomach growled interrupting the silence, and I figured the last thing was I ate was dried pickled prunes (I had one bite because I thought they were funny looking grapes or raisins.) which I ate two days ago.

I walked into the small, like everything in this cabin, kitchen and saw a mini-fridge. It didn't look like it fit the style of the house at all. I opened the door and saw the most disgusting looking foods you would see in your worst nightmares. I would have gladly ate a few helpings of dried pickled prunes instead of the mystery food in the fridge. I really couldn't tell if the food in the jars were meat, fruit, veggies, or some other thing, so I let my stomach grumble a little longer.

_CLICK! CLICK! _I abruptly turned around to see nothing. I went back to trying to find a way to make my plan work when I heard it again. _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! _It sounded like someone tapping on glass. I carefully approached the window, ready to fight if necessary. I didn't see anything, but I heard one more 'click' sounding like it was coming from below me. I looked down and saw a little pixie dressed all in green with messy blond hair sitting on the window sill.

"You're Tinker Bell!" I said, totally shocked. Nothing should surprise me anymore, but meeting an everafter is always a little weird. The little pixie rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'Duh!'. A million questions flowed into my head but I settled for just one at a time."Why are you here?" She put one hand one her hip and stared at me.

"Oh right, you can't talk." This was going to be one long day.

Puck's POV

I was flying through the forest forest when I heard a noise behind me again. "Who's there?" I called. I didn't get a verbal response, but then, out of then air, came a glop grenade speeding toward my head! _How dare someone attack the Trickster King with his own invention! _I thought. I could almost feel steam coming out of my ears.

"That one turned out better than I planned!" A boy's voice said in between bursts of laughter. Did I mention I was furious?

"Who are you? And how did you get the glop grenade?" I demanded into the forest, completely enraged.

"You're not the only one that has fairy minions, you know. And you actually know me pretty well, Puck." The boy jumped out of the tree. "Nice to see you _old friend_." he said with as many layers of sarcasm as there are layers in a double chocolate wedding cake.

"Why are you here, Peter?" _Peter Pan was here in Ferryport Landing!_ Peter and I met each other a _long_time ago. All of us Everafters were moving to America with Jacob and Wilhem on the boat. Except when we got there, the ship needed repairs so we had to wait around for a week. That's when I met Peter *.

We both tried pranking each other, and soon it became a full out prank war. There wasn't one day that week that I wasn't covered in mystery substance, bitten by bugs that magically 'appeared' down my shirt, or pranked by some other elaborate scheme. And I made sure that Peter always had to watch his back, too. To say we hated each other's guts would be the understatement of the century.

I was not going to let that annoying, good for nothing, smart aleck, Peter Pan ruin my life. I wanted adventure in a new place, and _he _was going to mess it all up! So I did the only thing I could, I stopped him from leaving with us. I made sure everything in his day went wrong so he ended up running late. He could have got another ship, but that would have taken a while, and his ego was already bruised enough.

"Just happened to be in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop by." he said.

"Why are you _really _here?" I said, my eyes narrowed.

"I met your 'Granny' Relda when she was world traveling. She was really nice and told me about her being a fairy tale detective. In return for her getting me out of a, difficult, um, _situation_, I told her to call me if she need any help or if anything happened. This looks like it qualifies for both. By the way, everyone back at the house is freaked out because you're missing." then he mumbled under his breath, " I don't get why they're not celebrating that you're gone..."

" I can't go back."

"Why?"

" They have Sabrina. She's my uh, um, friend. And if I don't go back they'll-"

" I get it, lover boy." he said with a softened face, like he was remembering something from long ago.

And for some reason, I believed him.

**AN: Remember this little starry thingy * ? Well, I was doing some research and I wanted to get Peter and Puck to meet, BUT, Puck was already locked in Ferryport Landing before Peter Pan was created. Soooo, I thought, the writers document the Everafters, not create them, so Peter and Puck could have met! Yea! Also, I found that in the Peter Pan books Tinkerbell doesn't talk, but when she 'talks' it sounds like bells or wind chimes. See? I did my homework (which reminds me I have an essay due on Tuesday!). Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Hey ya guys! Thanks for coming once again, and the WONDERFUL reviews! Awesome-ness! Well I was able to get this up pretty quickly, so um, yea! GO PUCK!**

Communication with Tinker Bell was more than just hard; it was completely frustrating! I think she was trying to drive me insane! Every time I didn't understand what she was saying she'd throw a hissy fit, and refuse to look at me. This was reminding me of the time Daphne and I were living with the Andersons. They made us completely renovate their house, and if we didn't, they wouldn't give us food. Daphne and I were locked in a room trying to assemble furniture without any directions. We were ecstatic when we found the instruction booklet under a piece of wood, but then realized it was in Spanish. The reason my situation with Tinker Bell reminded my time with the Andersons was because I had all the information I needed to get out with Tinker Bell, but it didn't do me any good, like the instruction booklet.

"C'mon Tink, please reason with me." I said, putting my pride behind me so I could get answers, " Is Peter Pan here? Yes or No?" She turned to me only to give a sly little smirk. She knew the answer, but wasn't telling me! The agitating process has been going on all day, and I was ready to snap. I could go one of two ways; threaten her, because she still was a six inch fairy, or try being nice. I was about to do the first way but then she nodded her head. A yes. Peter Pan was in Ferryport Landing!

"Are you here to help me? How can I get out? Do you know Puck?" Then, out of the blue, Tinker Bell's wings fluttered and she flew toward the door. "What are you doing?" I screamed. I was finally making progress, and then she flew away. She got closer to the ground and managed to slip through the space between the floor and the door. My situation began looking even worse. I began pacing, and thinking, hoping an idea would hit me.

Puck's POV

"So are you going to help me or not?" I asked Peter. As much as I hated to ask for his help, I could do better working with him then going alone.

" I'm only helping because I owe Relda. " he said coldly. "So what do I have to do?"

"We have to get into the mirror. You get the keys and I'll try taking down anyone - or thing- that's guarding the mirror. We find the room of enchanted clocks because there's a special, one use only clock that makes everyone in a mile radius that's not using it fall into an enchanted sleep. But the sleep only lasts ten minutes. That should be enough time to knock Mirror out and lock him in an empty room until we can knock him out- permanently-, and find Sabrina." Just as I finished talking, a shiny glimmer floated through the sky. I glanced up trying to get a better a look

"Tinker Bell," said Peter, "What did you find?" She did a few movements, but Peter seemed to understand her unspoken language.

" She knows where Sabrina is." he told me. I already memorized exactly what the door looked like, so it wasn't that helpful. I decided not to mention that because he was doing me a favor.

" Well, I guess we should get going." I said, ready to face anything that came my way. Little did I know that at that very second, a raging, blood thirsty monster was approaching faster by the very second.

Sabrina's POV

I think I might have tried every escape idea known to man. All through the house I tried disassembling furniture to use to break windows or doors, but the furniture was bolted to the floor. Fail.

Breaking the U.F.O (unidentified food object) jars that were in the fridge against the doors and windows didn't work either. _Epic _fail. Unless you enjoy slimeThe idea was stupid, but at that point I was willing to try anything. I ran into walls, tried picking locks, but I only became more frustrated. I finally stopped and went back to hoping for a miracle, or even an idea that would work at the very least. As I pondered what I could do, I couldn't help but think of Puck, and hope he was okay being thisclose to the enemy.

_Peter _POV

Here I was, sneaking through a forest in the dead of night with my worst enemy, _Puck_. If anyone told me this would be happening, I would've told them they should be in the loony bin. Seriously, why was I even here helping Puck rescue his girlfriend? I'll tell you why; I owe Relda Grimm my life.

It all started a long time ago. I didn't spend _all _my time in Neverland, so I enjoyed seeing the world. I left at sunset and made sure to turn to Neverland before sunrise. Captain Hook found out about what I was doing and carefully followed me while I was alone. But I wasn't alone as he thought- Relda Grimm was also tracking me, though for different reasons. It turns out she heard word from a friend of a friend of Basil's that there was trouble keeping Hook at bay. She made a 'house call', so to speak, to settle the problem. I would've been a goner without her and some of her magic charms. Even though she didn't want anything in return, I promised I would do anything to return the favor. A promise is a promise.

So, that's why I'm here today. Then, I heard a thunderous growl coming from the forest. The growl became louder the second time. Before I could even respond to the noise I saw monster so gruesome, It made me wish for a second that I didn't keep my promise to Relda.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy! Should be up perdy soon, but school for me gets out on June 18th, and then I'll be writing full time! Yea! Also, June 3rd (tomorrow) is my birthday! Please review, it's such great encouragement and makes me want to write more!**


End file.
